Who Said What?
by xCielx3
Summary: A short, lovey dovey story between Sebastian and Ciel. No definite timeline, just fluff. SebastianxCiel fluff, to be exact.


**Random Title: Who Said What? (I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Just saying.)**

"I need to floss. That sliver of undercooked shrimp is still hanging around."

"I most thoroughly agree, it is a challenge to look at you and avoid stabbing my steak into bits, as if they were your face."

"Well, if you chopped off your comb-over, there would be no need to touch my hair in ten second intervals. I need to reassure myself that I'm not bald."

"I'm going to kill you. Right after I pay the check."

Holding back laughter is one of the hardest things to do when the man sitting beside you has no intent on shutting his mouth.

"Shhh! Sebastian, they can hear us!"

The man and woman seated at the table across the room look over at us as I try to quiet Sebastian by using my hands to cover his trap. Saying something to the man in front of her, the woman glances in our direction with a suspicious expression. Smiling to myself, I lean closer to Sebastian's ear and whisper, "Not before I kill you with your comb." The smile beneath my fingers grows and I feel my throat start to bubble with laughter.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Quickly Appearing Tuxedo Man fixes his pristine gloves and frowns at us as my date and I sigh in defeat.

* * *

With a deep orange, harvest moon in the sky, all the streetlights are useless. A slight wind brushes past nearby tree leaves, creating a soft, breathy sound in every direction. A stray alley cat darts behind a few metal trashcans and hisses at us from his hiding spot.

"At least we were able to eat before management kicked us out this time."

I have to agree with Sebastian on that one. There have been times in which hot food was still sitting on our table and the staff asked us to leave. Before I met Sebastian, none of this ever happened to me. Now I fall into all kinds of predicaments. And I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Ciel, are you cold?"

"Not really. The weather's nice and warm tonight."

"Then I am truly sorry for this."

Sebastian's warmth envelops me as he rests his arm across my back and settles his hand on my waist. I feel as light as a feather when I lean onto his shoulder and take hold of his arm. Every piece of thread intertwined in his jacket smells of Sebastian and I can't get enough of this intoxicating scent.

When we reach our car, neither of us move, content to simply hold and be held. Sounds of the quiet evening rise and fall with each gust of wind and crickets sing their songs in the overgrown blades of grass by the curb. I feel so safe in Sebastian's arms; how can I let go?

The hand on my waist moves a bit and I know Sebastian's trying to hint that we need to go, but I can't bring myself to do so. And that's when he pokes my side. I flinch, twitch, and squirm away from him, hating the fact that he knows my weakness. The man laughs at my handicap and I can't help, but laugh along with him.

Smirking, I lunge forward and jab him right in his ribcage. He curls into himself and I laugh even more because he knew it was coming. Mr. Big Strong Man Sebastian can't take a tickle attempt. He knows I know where his ticklish spots are. Even if he denies having any. Because he does. That's why he's backing away from me in a defensive stance.

Wait, that's not what he's doing. He's walking forward. With his arms reaching for me.

"Sebastian, you better not."

He smiles an obliviously innocent smile and continues invading the precious, little space I have left. The ruby red eyes of his glisten in the low light and almost seem as if they're amused.

"Sebastian, I'm warning you." I frown as my back bumps against the car door and I take my last remaining step. "Sebastia—"

I can't even finish my sentence as Sebastian tackles me and starts tickling me. I can't stop laughing and my head feels weightless as I try to escape, by sinking to the floor. Only, Sebastian wraps his strong arms around me and prevents me from touching the gound. But the tickling doesn't stop. Deep laughter sounds in my ear and I can tell he's having too much fun torturing me.

"S-Sebast—I can't," I'm not sure if he understands what I'm saying in between my gasps and laughs, "breathe—"

In an instant, I can breathe and as I catch my breath, Sebastian continues to hold me. As he chuckles in my ear, I can feel his warm breath fan across my neck. I laugh at the whole situation and let this guy carry my entire weight as I purposefully fall limp onto him. He heaves a sigh of exasperation and uses all his strength to hold me up as I chuckle openly.

I stand back up slightly and lightly poke him, just to prove my point. Though, to be honest, I'm not sure what point it is I'm proving anymore. When Sebastian squeezes me, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, not wanting this moment to end.

"You are truly adorable, Ciel."

His words drift through the air like the music of the crickets and I could listen to them all day. Wait. How dare he call me adorable? I'm a grown man, I don't have to take this!

"I'm not—!"

"Yes you are."

He always wins the arguments because he knows how to make me stop talking. Whenever he speaks, I hate interrupting and I love listening to him. With silence filling the cooling night air once again, I sigh and wrap my arms around the one man I would never, _could_ never leave. I love him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Heeyy... you... how's... it going...? ^^" I left all of you and I feel so bad, im so so so sorry. College started, I have a job, my lovely boyfriend left me, and I lost my motivation to write for CP:N. T-T I promised you guys I would never abandon it, though, and I won't! The next chapter has been started and I have a few free days this week. I hope I can finish the chapter soon because I love you and I miss you! If you can wait a little longer and keep your motivation to read my story, I shall keep my motivation to write it. I don't want to count the months of my absence because it will actually make me very down and depressed, so I'm going to just leave this author's note and start right on the next chapter for Nevermore. Is that okay? Did I lose everyone's trust and love? T-T It's okay, though, I would too. *-* SO! Let the races begin! The race of myself against myself. Who will win? Nobody knooowwws. **

_**I love you~**_


End file.
